Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5261392-20140526145911
Between all the twisted, misogynistic, women hating shit that occurs in our society, I thought it'd be fitting if I wrote an essay against all this shit, so here it goes. '''Trigger warning for misogyny, rape culture, abuse, etc. '''If reading about any of that upsets and/or triggers you, then I advise you not to read this. I'm also throwing in some opinions that may be controversial, so I'm sorry if it offends anyone. Nonetheless, here are my thoughts. It's 2014 and I'm fucking disgusted with how females are treated and viewed in our society. Many people say that we're "sooo much better off" than we were in the 1900s. Aside from the fact that we can vote and have a few other basic rights, I fail to see how women are treated equally to men. That's right, because they're not. The same things a man can do, a woman is shamed and shunned for. Like sex, for example. A man can sleep with dozens of girls, getting high fives from all his friends and being applauded by society for getting so many women to sleep with him. But when a female shows interest in a guy "omg she's such a fucking slut" "can she not" "he's too good for her; just look at her". Sex lives is just one aspect of a female's life that she is shamed for. It's funny because if a girl has sex, she's slut shamed, called a whore, a hoe, and a skank, but what about when she does the opposite? Welcome to the friend zone, a misogynistic mentality that men created because they're so butthurt over the fact that a not every girl wants to sleep with them. A woman is not allowed to say "no" to a guy. If she does, she's a man hating, friendzoning bitch. Firendzoning, nice guy syndrome - all of this leads to the idea that a woman is not allowed to make her own choices, she can't assert her independence, a man is entitled to a woman's body and god forbid if she resists. This is a fucked up mentality people have that as we saw in the Santa Barbara shootings, can lead to women getting killed. Let's just look at two major events that happened in the past few weeks. First, a girl was stabbed to death because she didn't want to go to prom with a guy. Then, seven women were killed because they didn't want to have sex with this guy, this woman hating, misogynistic piece of shit. "But not all guys are like that!!" Yeah, but have you ever thought about how these boys got to this point? Because no one ever sat them down and told them they are not entitled to a woman's body, that no means no, that they have to *gasp* respect a woman's choices. Instead of teaching males this, along with the fact that they shouldn't, you know, rape and abuse women, we're teaching young girls how not to get raped, that if a boy abuses you it means that he likes you, to always be obedient and if a guy gets upset because of what you have to say, it's your fault. Shame on you for not giving in to the male's wishes. I noticed that whenever a woman speaks out against this sexist bullshit, she's labeled as a man hating, miserable bitch and everyone makes fun of her. And then these men turn around and talk about how ''they're ''the oppressed ones. No offense, but reverse sexism does not exist. Sexism is when the majority targets one gender. Males are at an advantage in our society. If you look at the media, it's pretty clear that you can do whatever the fuck you want as a guy. You can rape and murder women and people will support and sympathize with you. It's disgusting. This is why we need feminism. It's 2014 and women are being killed because they're women. Women are being shamed and shunned for being women. Women are not seen or treated as equals to men, no matter how much people will deny it.